


Cursi Love

by Its_Never_Enough



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chessy pick-up lines, Comedy, Está en español xD, Fluff, Gaara no sabe como reaccionar, Humor, Kankuro es un malhablado, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Poor Kankuro, Respeten para que los respeten
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Never_Enough/pseuds/Its_Never_Enough
Summary: - Estoy feliz . Pero Cupido llamó y quiere mi corazón de vuelta- ¿Quién es Cupido?Pequeña historia de Rock Lee "halagando" a Gaara.¡¡Asies ya lo traduje!!
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 7





	Cursi Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Esta es la historia de Cursi Love pero traducida al español :D.  
> Por fin me dieron ganas de traducirla nc xk pero aquí está ;-;

Comenzaba el amanecer, se podía ver la oscuridad contrastando con el lento sol que se levantaba por el oeste, iluminando la arena y calentándola para un nuevo día en el desierto de la Tierra del Viento. Y entre todos, había una pareja en las afueras de la puerta principal de Suna, el Kazekage junto a la bestia verde de Konoha, que no dejaba de admirar la belleza del rostro del pelirrojo, que contrastaba muy bien con el sol naciente.

A Lee le encantaba pasar las mañanas con Gaara, le encantaba admirar el rostro pensativo de Gaara mientras miraba el amanecer, y lo que más le gustaba era la pequeña sonrisa que se le hacía a su amante cuando el sol nacía otro día más.

Y así se quedaron por mucho tiempo, Gaara admirando el amanecer y Lee admirando a Gaara. 

Hasta que el pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y puso sus ojos en el hombre de cabello negro. Ahora eran dos tortolitos que se admiraban.

-Hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio-, soltó Gaara con una mirada tranquila, que si no fuera porque Lee lo conoce tan bien, diría que tiene la misma cara de siempre.

-A partir de hoy, han pasado dieciocho meses desde que empezamos a salir-, dijo el chico del corte de tazón con una sonrisa, casi chispas saliendo de sus ojos. Gaara podía sentir toda la intensidad con la que decía esas palabras solo en sus ojos, ojos redondos llenos de pasión, o como lo llamaba su amante, "Juventud".

-Sí- dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinándose más cerca para descansar su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Lee, quedando juntos en un cómodo silencio y continuando viendo el sol moverse más y _más alto_.

Pasaron minutos donde solo miraban al cielo, sin que nadie se mirara y sin decir una palabra, solo admirando el cielo. Hasta que Gaara comenzó a alistarse silenciosamente para comenzar su viaje hacia su aburrida rutina.

Y Lee también empezó a ayudarlo a guardar sus cosas , parándose delante de Gaara-Eres como el peso de mis calentadores-dijo el ninja hoja de la nada, justo cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a levantar su calabaza. Gaara fue tomado con la guardia baja, no sabía qué decir, pero su rostro mostraba incredulidad. -¿Te gustó?- preguntó mirando con ojos esperanzados a Gaara.

-No sé lo que quisiste decir- dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad mientras continuaba su camino para llegar temprano al pueblo.

-Ah, claro- dijo Lee un poco avergonzado. -Significa que eres tan importante para mí como mis calentadores para mis pesas- respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa brillante, haciendo que Gaara no supiera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cómo sentirse.

-Es halagador- fue lo único que pensó que podía decir a eso, que Lee pensara en él como un calentador de piernas era lindo, una forma bizarra de lo lindo.

El otro ninja asintió feliz, siguiendo el paso del menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Sabía que te gustaría!- dijo finalmente en medio de la caminata hacia el pueblo. -Me he propuesto halagarlo todo el día por nuestro tiempo juntos- siguió sin miedo en su voz y con un rostro decidido. Haciendo que ni siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza al pelirrojo rechazar su propuesta, asintiendo con complicidad antes de que un pequeño -Gracias- saliera de sus labios.

💐💐💐💐

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Gaara estaba almorzando en su oficina junto a Lee y su hermano. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Lee le trajera el almuerzo todas las tardes y pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos, solo comiendo.

Lee preparó un curry picante hoy, aunque sin el factor picante para Gaara, aunque con el montón de especias que tanto le gustaba a Gaara. Pero ahora había un intruso, Kankuro, que acababa de llegar a la oficina aburrido, pidiendo comida como un animal salvaje, y siendo atendido por la amabilidad de Lee quien le invitó un poco de su comida. Gaara deseaba que Kankuro le quemara la boca con la comida y se fuera para dejarlos a los dos juntos, un deseo que podría hacerse realidad si su descuidado hermano volvía a hacer este tipo de interrupciones.

La comida era casi silenciosa si ignoraban las fuertes bocanadas de Lee para tratar de enfriar su lengua suplicante. 

Pasando unos minutos antes de que Lee tomara agua de su cantinflora, prestando atención a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, por supuesto, que después de regañarse mentalmente por no poder manejar el picante de su comida favorita, desafiándose a sí mismo a comer curry picante todas las mañanas para que su cuerpo volviera al de antes de acostumbrarse a la comida salada de Suna.

Kankuro observó divertido desde un asiento cerca de la puerta la cara roja de Lee que intentaba comer todo de un bocado rápido. Gaara quería levantarse para golpear a su hermano, pero empezó a preocuparse de que el curry que estaba comiendo Lee fuera demasiado picante y tal vez ardiera por dentro. 

-¿Es demasiado picante para ti?- preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre de cabello negro que asintió levemente seguido de una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, es tan picante como tú- dijo Lee con una mirada traviesa mientras volvía la vista a su plato para seguir comiendo. 

Gaara se sentía nervioso ahora, no sabia si era por la comida o por la forma en que los ojos de Lee se entrecerraron por un momento, haciéndolo lucir como si estuviera enojado, pero se veía completamente sexy. Parecía tan absorto en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano acababa de salir de la habitación con el rostro disgustado y con ambas manos tapándose los oídos con fuerza.

Y antes de que Lee se fuera para dejarlo con su trabajo dijo las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente -Fue sexy- dijo el pelirrojo sin ningún reparo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo muy tarde, dejando caer un pequeño rubor de su rostro.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusten tanto!-Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de mil voltios, acercándose a donde estaba Gaara para despedirse con un beso y salir de la oficina, dejando a su novio nervioso y avergonzado.

Los labios de Gaara picaban por los restos de curry picante que Lee tenía en sus labios, los tocó por un momento, sintiendo como su arena trataba de proteger su boca del ardor que sentía. Podría decir que esta frase para ligar era más simple que la otra, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no sabía cómo se veía cuando Lee dijo esas cosas.

💐💐💐💐

Después del pequeño almuerzo y su pequeña conversación con Gaara , Lee decidió buscar ayuda, y qué otro lugar para encontrarla que la biblioteca de Suna.

Decidido, fue a la biblioteca, entrando silenciosamente en la gran sala llena de libros, logrando ubicar al hermano mayor de Gaara sentado en una mesa en la esquina, tratando de comer el almuerzo que Lee le había invitado, notando, tardíamente, que Kankuro estaba con ellos en la oficina del kazekage cuando dijo eso, causando que ahora hubiera un pequeño rubor apareciera en su rostro.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de una esquina para no llegar al campo de visión de Kankuro y poder buscar un libro que lo ayudara. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, vio que todas las clasificaciones de los libros estaban en un idioma diferente al que él conocía, seguramente era el idioma principal de Suna.

-¡No me voy a rendir solo por no conocer este idioma!- Estaba mentalmente decidido a abrir un libro e intentar comprender algunas palabras del libro, o incluso deducir todo lo que estaba escrito. 

Primero, el título, no sabía si estaba escrito o eran puros garabatos, no se daría por vencido en eso. Abrió la primera página y tampoco pudo entender nada. Todo le parecía igual, no podía entender lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

Una sensación de fatalidad se apoderó de sus hombros.

Después de pasar quince minutos tratando de leer el libro y quince minutos deprimido, decidió acudir a su querido cuñado en busca de respuestas e iluminación, quien todavía estaba comiendo su comida, demasiado lento. Recordando que Gaara le había dicho algo similar, sobre cómo la gente de Suna tenía el hábito de disfrutar cuidadosamente todas las comidas del día por temor a una posible sequía y la pérdida de todo, haciendo que Lee se sintiera mal por comer rápido durante demasiado tiempo. 

Empezó a acercarse, sin la vergüenza de antes, colocándose detrás de él. -Hola de nuevo Kankuro-, susurró Lee cerca de Kankuro, sentándose en una silla cerca de el castaño, y observando como el chico se atragantaba un poco con la comida que aún tenía entre las mejillas. Dejó que el chico se recuperara antes de volver a saludarlo, pero ahora con un apretón de manos formal y una gran sonrisa, no podía olvidar que era la mano derecha del Kazekage.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Dijo el titiritero con un tono mortificado y cansado en su voz, mientras trataba de no mirar a los ojos al chico que acababa de decirle "caliente" a su hermano.

-Estaba pensando en buscar un libro en el que inspirarme para... creo que ya lo sabes- dijo Lee con una sonrisa nerviosa, concentrándose en la gota de sudor que le caía por la nuca y desaparecía en su spandex. .

-Entonces, ¿vas a seguir con esa mierda?- Kankuro dijo con un suspiro enojado, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? —dijo el de cejas túpidas con una voz aguda y mortificada, ¿Acababa de escuchar bien?.

"Mierda" fue lo que pensó el ninja de la arena cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo, si su hermano pequeño se enteraba de que había hablado mal de alguna "mierda" de la que hablaba su novio, de seguro no aparecera vivo al siguiente día.

-Dije que te voy a ayudar- respondió enojado mientras Lee cambió su rostro pálido por una sonrisa emocionada, lo que provocó que una pequeña migraña se acumulara en la cabeza del hombre mayor.

"Así que si escuché mal", se dijo el ninja hoja, "Parece que mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo, tendré que consultar con Guy sensei sobre un nuevo entrenamiento ".

Luego de una larga charla, donde Lee explicó lo que quería hacer, Kankuro comenzó a darle ideas para crearlas, siendo totalmente rechazado por Lee.  
Algunos eran demasiado estúpidos incluso para él, y otros eran demasiado inapropiados para decirlo.

-Dirás: 'Voy a meter la lengua hasta el fondo de tu esófago, vas a necesitar un RCP- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño entre risas, al ver cómo el rostro de Lee pasó de pálido a sonrojado. -Ok, bueno, puedes probar esas frases de "padres"- comenzó a hablar de nuevo después de calmarse, al ver cómo la expresión de Lee era cuestionadora. -Como '¿Es tu padre un terrorista? Porque tú eres la bomba- dijo con un movimiento de manos que expresaba la 'bomba' que podría ocurrir.

Lee no lo podría creer.

-Kankuro, ¿crees que está bien hablar de tu padre?- Lee preguntó horrorizado, mirando hacia otro lado, conocía muy bien todos los problemas entre Gaara y su padre, y no quería tocar un tema delicado con Gaara cuando todo lo que quería hacer era halagar a su novio.

-Sí, pero sería gracioso- dijo el mayor, recibiendo una negación del moreno. El gusto de Kankuro por los chistes negros a veces eran demasiado para Lee.

Y así estuvieron hablando de lo que querían hacer, durante al menos dos horas. Dos horas donde ninguno llegó a un mutuo acuerdo.

-Mira Lee, si no te gustan las cosas que digo, busca inspiración en otro lado- dijo Kankuro con cansancio, mirando a Lee con una cara totalmente cansada. Habían hablado tanto tiempo, sin hacer su trabajo, para no llegar a ninguna parte.

-Solo necesito una frase increíble- dijo Lee con una cara triste y abatida, no encontró inspiración en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la biblioteca.

-Podrías intentar decir algo referente a Konoha- espetó finalmente el de cabello castaño, era su último recurso para que se fuera.-No creo que nuestras aldeas sean muy diferentes-

Y al escuchar eso, la cabeza de Lee hizo clic y su rostro se iluminó. -¡Gracias!- gritó antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Kankuro solo, por fin en paz.

💐💐💐💐

El sol comenzó a descender, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de comenzar el crepúsculo y que el clima empezaría a bajar cada vez más. Y Lee comenzó a preparar la cena esa noche, para dar la bienvenida al nuevo mes con su amada amante.

Toda la tarde Lee estuvo planeando la cena más romántica que pudo, preparando la comida favorita de Gaara, costillas de cerdo asadas, con el vino que Naruto le trajo en su última visita a Suna para su amante y un poco de jugo de uva para Lee.

En el cielo ya no había rastro del sol, mostrando las pequeñas luces de las estrellas por todo el cielo que daban la bienvenida a Gaara donde Lee lo esperaba, en su casa, oliendo desde el patio, el rico olor a barbacoa. Abrió la puerta, dejando la bata de Kage con su sombrero en el perchero para entrar a la casa. -¡Gaara!- gritó el pelinegro, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, saliendo de la habitación para abrazar a su novio y darle la bienvenida. De repente, los labios de Gaara dolieron por la repentina sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-Lee- dijo con voz tranquila, jugando con el cabello de su novio y sacudiéndolo un poco. -¿Estás emocionado como yo con esto?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a los ojos de su novio.

-¡Por supuesto! Estoy muy feliz- dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa. -Pero Cupido llamó. Quiere decirte que necesita mi corazón de vuelta- continuó, cambiando su sonrisa por un puchero. Algo dentro de Gaara se rompió.

-¿Quién es Cupido?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con un rostro claramente molesto,-¿Te lastimó?-Seguía preguntando mientras se obligaba a mirar todo el cuerpo de Lee en busca de alguna herida superficial. Va a matar a Cupido.

El hombre de cabello negro se alarmó de repente. -No, no, nadie me hizo nada, ¡era solo otra frase romántica!- dijo mientras agitaba los brazos en negación. -Pensé que sabías quién era Cupido, lo siento- dijo ahora un poco triste por generar, aunque sea por un segundo, inseguridad o miedo en Gaara.

-Oh, está bien- dijo el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado, mirando el rostro de Lee, quien buscaba cualquier indicio de ira en las palabras de Gaara, sin detenerse hasta que no encontró ira dentro de su novio.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala a cenar lo que hice y contarte un poco sobre Cupido?- Dijo para calmar todo el momento incómodo con una gran sonrisa, alcanzando a Gaara para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo detrás de él.

Viendo la hermosa mesa preparada para él por su novio, con una copa de vino y una botella de jugo de uva al lado de cada plato. haciendo que la sonrisa en su rostro regresara.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sin soltarse de la mano, mientras comían solo con la otra mano y disfrutaban de la conversación que creó Lee, hablando sobre la historia de Cupido y cómo él conocía la historia, el Kazekage logró averiguar que en Konoha era muy típico hablar de dioses antiguos y que los usaban para contar historias pasadas.

Gaara se las arregló para hablar más esa noche, divirtiéndose con los chistes que Lee contaba y sintiendo que este lugar se había vuelto más cálido para él.

_Ya quería que llegara un nuevo mes para celebrar_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!!  
> Pueden seguirme en tumblr o instagram como "Itsneverteddy" donde subo dibujos de este ship que me encanta tanto :c


End file.
